


I Put a Spell On You

by MelodyoftheVoid



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Consensual Mind Control, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I know what I like, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Mind Control, Ok nothing actually explicit, i guess, i know what i'm about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27903799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyoftheVoid/pseuds/MelodyoftheVoid
Summary: Zib's head gets a little chaotic sometimes. Two wants to help.
Relationships: Zib | Zim Number 1/Two | Zim Number 2
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	I Put a Spell On You

After months of cohabitation, one gets to know the habits and moods of their roommate rather well. Even more so if one is partnered with their roommate. So when Zib stormed into the penthouse, Two knew that something was up. Zib had come a long way from the megalomaniacal mess in the void, slamming doors and immediately screaming the moment he came in the room was unusual.

“AAAAAAAAAAAH”

His partner kicked a wall, barely muttered curses flying.

“Zib? What’s wrong?”

“Fucking! The goddamn Tallest,” Zib paced the floor, heels clicking a desperate rhythm on the tile, “They just won’t take a hint! This is the third time this cycle that they’ve tried to make a ‘deal’ to integrate us into the empire.”

Two rubbed at his temples, hushing the ever so tiny part of his brain that refused to accept their defection from the empire. It’d been somewhat funny the first time Red and Purple took interest in the planet. A little utopia made by a fusion of a human and their biggest pain in the ass? And they wanted anything to do with it? Ironic.Two and Zib had swapped stories that night about their respective former rulers, drinking and mocking the inept idiots. 

But then they’d made contact again, more of a veiled threat than an offer. There hadn’t been any revelry that night. 

“Obviously they were more explicit this time?”

“If by explicit you mean publicly broadcasting that we were on the docket for invasion then yeah! Sure, we can go with that! AND-” 

Two tried to calm Zib, but he kept pacing back and forth, gesticulating wildly. 

“The people obviously panicked, and I know that we’re more than capable of fending them off but you try and convince literally  _ thousands _ of people that they don’t have to worry about the IRKEN EMPIRE, and you can forgive us for being a  _ little stressed _ .”

“Us?”

They both froze. 

“Wait, did I, did we?”

Two knew it was bad when Zib started to refer to himself as we or us, indicating his component parts were at war again. It didn’t happen often, but the few times he’d seen were unpleasant to say the least. 

If he could avoid that again, he’d prefer it. Though there was only one real option for avoiding it… 

“Zib, do you need some peace and quiet?”

The hybrid let out a breath, “Please, Twoey. Our head feels like it’s tearing in half. We can’t-”

Zib stopped and tried to compose himself. But to no avail. His breathing picked up in intensity and the trembling intensified.

“This is just too much, we- I-”

“Say no more! Two will help.”

“Thank you.”

Two clicked the wire into Zib’s PAK, watching the panic and anxiety drain from him. His spooch always twisted a little when he did this, not in an… unpleasant way. Not at all really, but he couldn’t quite identify what the feeling was. Nevertheless, Zib was quiet, and looking at him expectantly. 

“Zib, how are you… how are you feeling?”

“Much better my Tallest,” a light smile spread across Zib’s face, a smile only Two had the privilege to see, “is there anything you need?”

His instinct was to say no, to direct Zib to the couch and merely relax by his side as usual. But Two still remembered the little thrill that coursed through him when he’d used the virus that first time, ordering his former leader around and him complying without complaint. That power…

“Make some snacks for me, please.”

“Of course, as you wish my Tallest.”

The words left before he could stop them. Zib merely nodded, moving toward the kitchenette. Two followed to keep the wire from disconnecting. No words were exchanged, only the faint sound of rustling filled the spacious penthouse. 

Two led Zib back to the couch, situating himself on the cushions as the hybrid stood with the tray of sweets. Zib calling him “his Tallest” was a leftover side effect of the virus, one he’d considered removing at a time, but it made him feel powerful. Like he ruled over all of the empire. 

Like he ruled over...Zib. 

“Kneel, if you would.”

The Irken stood as his partner did as he was asked, the height difference in Two’s favor for once. Placing a hand under Zib’s chin, he tilted his head up, looking into shining blue eyes, full of only admiration and submission, just like when he’d first arrived on Embal. A purr rumbled in his chest, a desire to keep Zib like this more often, something primal and possessive pooled in his spooch. 

Rational thought managed to make itself known in Two’s head once more, and he was struck with what he was doing. What he was feeling. He dropped the connection, stepping back and covered his burning face. 

What on IRK?

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to- I’m sorry,” Two tried to find the words but found only shame and guilt, “I shouldn’t have done that, sweet Irk what was I-”

“Two.”

Zib’s voice, low and quiet stopped his voice mid thought. The Irken looked up, expecting anger, revulsion even, but Zib was wide eyed and blushing slightly. Holding a hand where Two had been just moments before. 

“Could you… could you do that again?”

What?

“W-what? Zib, I took advantage of your trust you should hate me! You just wanted some peace and quiet and I started doing  _ that… _ ” Two trailed off, spooch full of self-loathing and revulsion. 

“I told you, Two, when I’m… When you use the virus, you know, it’s finally quiet. I mean, I told you that it gets so loud in my head, and for a little while, it’s just nothing. So I’m not troubled when you ask me to do things.”

“I know that! That doesn’t mean that I should,” Two curled away from Zib, “enjoy it. Not how I was… I don’t even know what that  _ was _ .”

Zib pressed a light kiss to Two’s temple, soft, far softer than he could have ever expected from the ever so passionate Zib. His five fingered hands intertwined with Two’s three. 

“I do, and I want to be yours, like that,” for all of Zib’s confidence, there was a vulnerability in his eyes as well, it was reassuring in an odd way, “I do exactly what you like, and I only think about you. You aren’t using me Two, trust me. I like this too, and I trust you.”

“O-okay, so you’re sure?”

Zib leaned in close, “Put me in my place, my Tallest.”

The wire clicked back onto Zib’s PAK, and Two had to suppress a chirp already as Zib looked down at him with blue clouded eyes. 

“So, my Tallest, what do you want?”

“H-hold Two?”

He felt like a smeet, all nerves and uncertainties. But Zib dutifully scooped him into his arms, hoisting the former invader in the air. Two let out a small chirp mixed with a squeak, now much closer to Zib than he’d ever been. 

"O-Ok.. now." Two tried to figure out what words to use here. He could word this a million different ways, but maybe it was best to keep it casual, and straightforward. "Sit down. Let Two use you." 

Oh god, that was  _ not _ the way to word it. That could take that so many different ways, most of which he couldn’t even begin to understand. But thankfully, to Two's relief, the hybrid's glossed blue eyes glistened. He let out a chuckle and did as he was told, moving himself down, allowing Two to straddle him; using himself as a chair. 

"Like this, my tallest?"

While this wasn't  _ particularly _ as intimate as it could have been, Two's antennae still sprung up as his face was plastered in pink. He moved his hand up to caress Zib’s cheek, like he’d seen a handful of times on Earth. His thumb lightly brushed at now pinkish magenta skin, a purr erupting from Zib’s throat. It mixed into a duet as Two purred along with him. Zib’s skin was soft, much softer than his own; even through his gloves he could feel the difference. 

The hesitancy was fading away, that twisting from before demanding more, and now that he knew Zib wouldn’t object, well...

“Perfect, Zib. So perfect, exactly like that. Would you praise your Tallest?”

Zib’s slow smile sent shivers down Two’s spine, reminding him of a cat. Smug satisfaction evident even under the virus’ sway. 

“Where to begin? You’re practically perfect in every way. No one can match your combat abilities; not a single being comes anywhere near. Your intellect is unmatched, absolutely brilliant in everything you do.”

Stars, he couldn’t help the giggle that mixed with his flushed chirps. Somehow, no matter how many times Zib casually complimented him, it never failed to make him flustered. He leaned in close, listening to Zib’s heart beat steadily on. It was always so excitable, now though, it was calm. His proximity did cause a slight spike in the rhythm. 

“Go on.”

“Well, my Tallest, you’re also one of the most gorgeous Irkens, no, beings I’ve ever met. Any who’d try would just embarrass themselves by comparing themselves. I count myself lucky every day that you gave me a second chance, my Tallest.”

Even like this, Zib always knew what to say.

Two kissed Zib, inhibitions gone. His antennae fluttered as their lips met, Zib matching Two’s pace. Never pushing, just following his lead. Two let his hands wander to the hybrid’s scythe-like antenna, following instinct. Zib let out a small gasp at the contact, chirping and flushing more, looking away from Two. 

“I apologize my Tallest, I will try to stay quiet.”

“No,” Two pressed closer, “Two likes to hear you...”

“Yes- ah, yes my tallest.”

Zib panted slightly, the flush spreading and darkening. The contrast of this Zib, blushing and completely subject to Two’s will, and the Zib the public, the wild card, the hurricane made manifest; there was no feeling quite like this. Not one that irkens the empire deemed proper had ever felt anyways. 

If there were ever a reason to call the empire full of shit, this was probably it. This craving, this  _ want _ of more, he didn’t know how to stop it, but he also didn’t even begin to want to either. 

Kissing Zib once more before pulling back, Two grinned at his entranced mate.

“You’re not going to make Two do all the work are you?” 

“Of course not,” 

Blunt teeth met the exposed skin on Two’s neck, leaving dark bruises in their wake. Pleased trills filled the apartment before rising in pitch as Zib stroked his antenna, gentle and loving. Pleasure sparked through his whole being, stealing the air from his body. 

“Yes,” Two’s voice wavered, “just like that, please, more. Zib, perfect, you’re perfect.”

Taking the order, Zib increased the intensity of his ministrations sending more fire to the coil at the pit of his spooch. Tilting his head to the side to allow Two access to his own neck, letting the Irken make marks along the skin. As though he were the one without control of his body, Two’s hips ground down onto Zib’s, the two moaning in unison.

They continued like that, Two slowly escalating, and Zib returning just as asked. A slow tango as opposed to their usual chaotic existence. Even as the heat grew more unbearable, and clothes met the floor, it was never out of control. Every action was just as he’d wanted it, or at the very least expected it. 

Zib knew more about Irken anatomy than he let on, filling in the gaps in Two’s understanding of his own body. Such knowledge was unnecessary for invaders, but neither were anywhere near that life now. The crescendo reached its conclusion, the sound of chirps, purrs, and moans echoing around Two, a private symphony of pleasure. It was euphoria, and though it would be a mess to clean come morning, Two couldn’t quite bring himself to care. 

In the hazy glow of after, Two sleepily ordered Zib to grab a blanket, the biggest and fluffiest he could find. He made sure to give an approving kiss to his loyal servant when he returned, and guided Zib to lay beside him, nestling in close. 

Now fully cocooned in a blanket, secure in Zib’s arms, Two once again removed the wire, letting himself nestle into the embrace. The low laugh behind him, and the spike in heartbeats let Two know that Zib was back. Zib pulled him in a little bit closer, humming contentedly. The pair didn’t exchange words, they didn’t need to. 

When you’ve lived with someone for so long, you just know these things. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I am embracing the fact that I like this shit, and just going ham. Zib and Two are just such batshit characters that I can go for whatever. They're also hella soft as an added bonus. Honestly writing this was a struggle at times. I wrote some lines that were mildly suggestive and my brain stopped working. I am but a humble ace who knows not how the smut works.


End file.
